


If You're Ever In My Arms

by Val_Creative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Friendship, Huddling For Warmth, Mild Language, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Needs A Hug, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Rey experiences a nasty case of hibernation sickness, letting Finn and Poe take care of her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	If You're Ever In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> -CLUTCHES FIST- I JUST. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH.

*

Rey would give anything for the stifling heat of the Aki Aki Festival of the Ancestors. 

She quivers under a pile of blankets. Rey's teeth chitter. 

"Shh, shh… it's alright," Poe murmurs. He plops himself down on Rey's left. "We've got you. It's over." Poe grasps onto Rey's forearm and massages down, bending her elbow and twisting gently. That numbed-out stiffness relaxes under Poe's fingertips.

They're inside the Falcon. Rey knows this much with the familiar, shuddering whir of the engines.

She reclines against a wall.

Deep within the main hold, it's a hiss from the distilled water tanks and a high-frequency pitch in the Millennium Falcon's life support systems. Finn places their med-kit on a table, kneeling on her right and thumbing Rey's cheek. It's a gesture done out of reassurance.

"Would the stim-shot help?"

Poe tuts, disapproving. "Not after being trapped in carbonite. Rey needs to fight this off on her own or it could get worse," he murmurs again.

Rey's stomach turns queasy.

That's right.

She was on a mission in the Konkiv wilds. A bounty hunter, happening by in the quadrant, immediately spotted the Falcon's readings and battled her. He signaled to the First Order of their whereabouts. She was without her lightsaber.

Rey doesn't have a clear memory of _what happened_. More like bits and pieces.

She was flung into a hanger, landing in a transportation block and from there… it was cold. It was _cold_ and empty and dark. According to Finn and Poe, they were able to scramble the communications between the bounty hunter's ship and the First Order. 

Shortly after freeing her, carrying Rey to the Falcon and on the bridge, they noticed Rey's lungs failed. Her legs went weak. 

Finn resuscitated her, with Poe giving chest-compressions and yelling for Finn _to keep going_. To not let her slip away from them.

Rey woke, choke-gasping to Finn's lips and blinking out the warm jungle rain from her eyes. She couldn't feel it. She listened to her friends call out her name, in soft, frantic whispers, pulling her upright and hugging her. Rey couldn't _feel_ either of them.

Slowly, so slowly, Rey gained her sense of touch. Everything registers as dull-bright. _Hypersensitive_. The grooves of Poe's fingertips. Finn's exhales blowing against her neck. Rey's loosened, brown hair drips heavily with rainwater and sweat.

They're on their way back to Leia, Rey supposes. She will want to be briefed.

Chewbacca passed her one of Han Solo's overshirts earlier, and she decided to tug it on. Removing her wet, tibanna gas-reeking garb and tossing it away. Rey curls her bare legs to herself, sinking further under the woolen blankets hiding her. Neither of her friends care that Rey is semi-naked. 

"How many fingers am I holding up, Rey?" Finn asks.

Rey squints her eyes, counting the blurs.

_"… Three?"_

"Well," Poe announces, patting Rey's wrist in mock-sympathy as Finn glances to his two fingers. "At least she can see fingers."

 _"She can… hear you too…"_ Rey breathes.

The corner of her mouth twitches up at Finn's low laugh. "Wiseass," Poe mutters, releasing her arm and huddling down. Finn drapes an arm behind Rey, cuddling into her and leaning his head onto Rey's shoulder. It'll be a while before they've arrived.

Rey swallows hard, grinning and shuddering lightly through the overwhelming emotions.

Both of them… they're part of her life now. Her _family_.

She would give _anything_ to keep it this way.

*


End file.
